Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-039905 discloses a conventional image-forming apparatus that includes a photosensitive drum, a developing roller, a collecting roller, a belt, and a cleaning member. The developing roller is configured to supply toner to the photosensitive drum. The collecting roller is configured to collect residual toner on the photosensitive drum. The belt is in contact with the photosensitive drum. The cleaning member is configured to collect the toner on the belt to clean the belt.
In this image-forming apparatus, the residual toner collected by the collecting roller is configured to move from the collecting roller to the belt through the photosensitive drum. The cleaning member is then configured to collect the residual toner moved onto the belt.